Bootyful AssAssin
by Lezio4life
Summary: Leonardo wurde von Cesare entführt. Doch nicht wie wir alle dachten um Kriegsmaschinen für ihn zu entwerfen und bauen - nein, der Borgia strebt ein viel höheres Ziel an. Pairing: Leonardo x Ezio. Smut-Warning! Don't like - don't read!
1. Verschwunden

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in Roma. Wieder einmal hatte Ezio es geschafft, eine der gut bewachten Kodexseiten aus den Fängen der Wachen zu reißen. Sogleich eilte er zu Leonardos Werkstatt, die der Künstler mittlerweile in Rom führte. Er klopfte an die Tür. Als ihm nach mehrfachen Klopfen immer noch niemand öffnete, trat er einfach ein. Plötzlich erstarrte er.

Überall lagen Skizzen und Entwürfe auf dem alten Holzboden verteilt und auch die Regale mit diversen Ordnern und alten Schriften waren halb ausgeräumt und auf dem Boden verstreut. Aus dem offenen Gang zu Leonardos Schlafgemach begrüßte ihn ein ungemachtes Bett mit quer im Raum verteilten Nachthemden und Unterwäsche des Künstlers. Die Unordnung war für Ezio nichts ungewöhnliches. Was ihn jedoch stutzig machte, war der Fakt, dass Leonardo in seinem Chaos nicht aufzufinden war. Er suchte die gesamte Werkstatt ab und als er seinen geliebten Künstler nirgendwo auffinden konnte, erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dort lag Leonardos zinnoberrote Mütze auf dem staubigen Boden.

Ezio beugte sich hinunter und hob sie auf. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken stürzte er aus der Werkstatt auf die offene Straße. Er rannte vorbei an den zahlreichen Wachen, ohne auch nur den leisesten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden von ihnen entdeckt zu werden - direkt in die als Taverne getarnte Diebesgilde „La Volpe Addormentata".

Nach wenigem umschauen konnte er auch schon La Volpe unter den zahlreichen Trunkenbolden und Kurtisanen entdecken. Er saß in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes an einem großen Holztisch, welcher vermutlich aus Olivenholz gefertigt war – zumindest wies die ausgefallene Maserung darauf hin - zusammen mit den anderen Dieben und schien in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft. Das alles war Ezio aber in diesem Moment egal. Er hatte ausser seinem geliebten Leonardo nichts anderes im Kopf. Es war kein Platz für Verstand oder Vernunft in ihm, alles was er gerade spürte war Angst – Angst eine weitere wichtige Person zu verlieren, wieder zusehen zu müssen wie mit dieser Person ein Teil von ihm starb. Nein! Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Diesmal würde er nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, er würde Leonardo retten – egal um welchen Preis.

Der Italiener stürmte an den Tisch, stieß dabei vermutlich mehrere Personen um, die sich hinter ihm beschwerten und ihm so manche italienischen Schimpfwörter zuriefen, doch auch diese hörte der Assassine nicht. Bei dem Fuchs und seinen Kollegen angekommen, zog er den Dieb in seinem von der Angst vernebelten Geist schon fast grob zu sich hoch und hauchte mit zittriger Stimme:„L-Leonardo...E-er ist...weg." Der sonst so souveräne Italiener musste sich zusammenreißen nicht loszuheulen. „Ezio, jetzt beruhige dich doch erst einmal", versuchte der Fuchs von Venedig den Brünette zu beruhigen „warum bist du dir denn so sicher, dass Leonardo etwas zugestoßen sein könnte? Vielleicht ist er ja nur auf dem Markt neue Utensilien für seine arbeiten kaufen."

Ezio kramte in seiner Tasche, holte das zinnfarbene Kleidungsstück aus seiner Assassinenrobe und hielt es La Volpe ohne richtig aufzublicken vor die Nase. Dieser erschrak. Er hatte den Blonden Maler noch nie ohne seine Mütze gesehen. Das hieß Ezio könnte Recht haben, was den jahrelangen Freund der Familie Auditore betraf. „Ich schicke sofort einige meiner Spione, um nach ihm zu suchen." versicherte er dem Assassinen und dieser nickte nur stumm, drehte sich ohne aufzusehen um und verließ die Taverne, hoffend der Dieb habe die Tränen nicht gesehen, die ihm vereinzelt die Wangen herunterliefen und sofort in den staubigen Holzdielen versickerten.


	2. Besorgungen

Kapitel 2

Der Assassine schritt aus der Taverne geradewegs auf die Ställe zu. Er musste sich beruhigen – auf andere Gedanken kommen. Daraufhin entschloss er sich, in der Stadt ein paar Besorgungen zu machen, da sein Brustpanzer sowie seine Armschiene bei seinem letzten Kampf etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden. Und falls La Volpes Männer Leonardo finden sollten, wollte er gewappnet sein.

Vor dem Schmied angekommen war er gerade dabei von seinem weiß-grauen Hengst mit leicht gelockter Mähne abzusteigen, als er in der Menschenmenge eine von einem Kastanienbraunen Umhang umhüllte Gestalt ausmachte, welche seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Unter dem bodenlangen Überwurf, in den auf den zweiten Blick grüne Elemente und Stickereien eingefasst waren, lugten einige rote Locken und ein paar eisblaue Augen hervor, welche den Assassinen fixierten. Ezio bahnte sich den Weg zu ihr, indem er sanft die Menschengruppen mit seinen starken Händen beiseite schob.

Doch als er an der Stelle angekommen war, an der er die verhüllte Gestalt glaubte, konnte er sie nicht mehr entdecken.

Plötzlich flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihm etwas, dass durch die Kapuze des Assassinen an sein Ohr drang: „Das Ende ist nah...der Borgiaspross wird erst Roma und danach ganz Italia in den Untergang stürzen...-" Dieser _figlio d'un cane_ , dachte Ezio, ich wusste, dass Cesare nichts gutes im Schilde führt. „-... und zusammen mit dem Künstler wird ihm das spielend leicht gelingen.", sprach die Person weiter in einer ruhigen, fast monotonen Stimme. Ezio erstarrte und drehte sich ruckartig zum Ursprung der Stimme um, doch bevor er überhaupt ansetzen konnte die – wie er auf Grund der Stimme vermutete – Frau nach Leonardo zu fragen, merkte er, dass sie nicht mehr da war. Panisch versuchte Ezio sie - so gut es mit seiner Kaputze ging - ausfindig zu machen. Nach einer Weile gab er es jedoch auf.

Ob sie wohl Recht hatte? Ob Leonardo wirklich von Cesare Borgia entführt wurde? Dieser _stronzo_ , Ezio hasste ihn - diesen hochnäsige Borgiasohn. Sein Charakter war genauso verdorben, wie der seines Vaters. Falls er Leonardo nur ein Haar krümmen sollte, dann würde er sicherstellen, dass er es bereute überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen zu sein.

Der Assassine musste herausfinden wo er sich aufhielt.

Doch zuerst tat er dass, warum er eigentlich hier war. Der Schmied begrüßte den Auditore freundlich und reparierte die demolierte Rüstung innerhalb weniger Minuten. Die Handfertigkeit der römischen Handwerker beeindruckte den Assassinen immer wieder aufs Neue.

Auch beschloss der Brünette vorsichtshalber den Doktor aufzusuchen. Zwar hatte er immer noch 3 Fläschen Medizin bei sich, doch falls es stimmte und sein geliebter Leonardo wirklich bei den Borgia – diesen _luridi branco di cani bastardi_ –war, brauchte er wohl etwas mehr davon.

Der Doktor hatte - wie fast alle anderen Doktoren auch - eine dunkelbraune Pestarztmaske aus Leder an, sodass man ausser den dunklen Augen, welche durch die gläsernen Gucklöcher der Maske schienen, nicht mehr vom Gesicht erkennen konnte. Dazu trug er einen sepiafarbenen bodenlangen Mantel aus einem schwer wirkenden Stoff den Ezio nicht zuordnen konnte, der bei jeder Bewegung die der Arzt machte, die Staubpartikel ein wenig umher tanzen lies.

Ezio kaufte dem Doktor die Medizin, ein wenig Gift und nachdem dieser lange genug auf ihn eingeredet hatte auch ein paar in Chloroform eingelegte Tücher ab.


	3. Hoffnung

Kap 3

Nachdem er mit diesen Sachen fertig war, entschloss der Assassine sich zurück zur Taverne des Fuchs zu gehen und zu sehen ob dieser schon Informationen für ihn hatte.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die vielen Menschen, die auf den Straßen unterwegs waren, als ein raue Frauenstimme seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Der Assassine muss gefasst werden!", rief sie lauthals, auf einer kleinen Kiste stehend, in die Menge. „Er muss gehängt werden! Hängt ihn! Hängt ihn!" Dabei wedelte sie wild mit einem Steckbrief von Ezio herum. Das Zeichnung war wie üblich nicht besonders gut getroffen – Leonardo würde sich darüber jetzt sicher beschweren…

Ein stechender Schmerz jagte durch Ezios Brust. Er musste ihn finden. Koste es was es wolle.

Bevor er seinen Weg zur Taverne fortsetzen konnte, musste er jedoch dafür sorgen, dass er unerkannt blieb, sonst würde sich Leonardos Rettung später vielleicht verkomplizieren.

Also zog er sich die Kapuze noch etwas tiefer ins Gesicht und schlich sich an die Hetzerin heran. Sie hielt nur für einen kurzen Moment inne. Er nutzte seine Chance und zerrte sie um die Ecke in eine leere Gasse. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Zeit, sich zu wehren oder gar zu sehen wer sie eigentlich gepackt hatte, da hatte er ihr schon mit seiner versteckten Klinge die Kehle mit einem tiefen Schnitt durchtrennt. Sie krächzte und gurgelte, als ihr das Blut in den Mund stieg. Ihr Kampf hielt nicht lange an und sie brach nach kurzer Zeit zusammen. Der Steckbrief, den sie noch Sekunden zuvor herum geschwenkt hatte, segelte jetzt leise auf den Boden und sog sich dort mit ihrem Blut voll.

Ezios Hände waren benetzt mit der roten Flüssigkeit und auch sein Hemd hatte etwas davon abbekommen, doch das tat im Augenblick nichts zur Sache. Der brünette Italiener drehte sich um und verließ das kleine Gässchen wieder, um seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Seine Schritte waren schnell und er stieß die Tür der Taverne unsanft auf, als er dort ankam.

Rasch entdeckte er La Volpe, der gerade mit ein paar seiner Leute sprach.

Ezio ging zu ihnen. „Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und versuchte nicht allzu verzweifelt zu klingen, doch die Sorge um seinen geliebten Leonardo nagte unerbittlich an ihm.

„Allerdings", antwortete sein Gegenüber. Ein Gefühl von Erleichterung durchspülte den Assassinen augenblicklich. Erwartungsvoll sah er den Fuchs an. „Meine Spione haben sich mal in der Stadt umgehört und herausgefunden, dass Leonardo sich offenbar auf der Engelsburg befindet. Genauere Informationen hab ich noch nicht. Aber ich denke das reicht dir schon." Er hob die Augenbrauen und musterte den besorgten Mann vor sich. Dieser nickte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Die Worte der Prophetin kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Sie hatte es voraus gesagt. Das Entsetzen, das begonnen hatte sich in seinem Brustkorb einzunisten wurde jäh von kochender Wut verdrängt. „Dieser miese kleine _bastardo_ ", knurrte er und verließ die Taverne wieder.

Jetzt wusste er gewiss, wo sich Leonardo aufhielt. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Jetzt brauchte er ihn nur noch zu retten. Aber da war auch eine ganz andere Sachen die er im Sinn hatte.

Er wollte Rache üben. Rache an Cesare. Furchtbare Rache.

Da er mit dem Pferd eindeutig schneller war als zu Fuß und auf dem Weg zur Engelsburg möglichst jeden Kontakt mit den Wachen vermeiden wollte, ritt beziehungsweise galoppierte er so schnell er konnte zur Castel Sant'Angelo. Nicht merkend wie er seinem Hengst immer härter die Sporen gab, dessen Nüstern sich schon erschöpft aufblähten.

Einigen Wachen zur Folge, welche er aus dem Heuhaufen belauscht hatte, war Cesare wirklich vor einigen Tagen mit Leonardo in die Engelsburg eingereist, doch anscheinend wusste nur dieser und seine Schwester Lucrezia von seinem Aufenthaltsort. Also galt es zuerst diese ausfindig zu machen und ihr die Informationen zu entlocken. Schon bei deren letzten Begegnung bemerkte der Assassine, dass die Borgia seiner Person nicht ganz abgeneigt war. Es würde ihm sicher ein Leichtes sein sie zu verführen, denn bis jetzt hatte Ezio jede bekommen die er wollte, auch wenn seine Interesse seit längerer Zeit dem anderen Geschlecht galt. Oder besser gesagt nur einer bestimmten Person und genau diese war er gerade am retten, denn niemand nahm dem Assassinen etwas einfach so weg, dass ihm gehörte.


	4. Gefangen

Kap 4

Die Stricke um Leonardos Handgelenke waren zu eng und seine Hände begannen langsam taub zu werden. An den Handgelenken hatte das raue Material seiner Fesseln bereits die Haut aufgescheuert. An einigen Stellen blutete es sogar.

Cesare umkreiste ihn wie ein Adler der seine Beute ins Visier genommen hatte. Seine Blicke durchbohrten den Maler beinahe. Dazu kam dieses hämische, wissende Grinsen, dass auf seinem Gesicht lag.

„Weißt du warum du hier bist, da Vinci?", fragte er scheinheilig, mit einem abschätzenden Ton in der Stimme. Leonardo gab keine Antwort. Er starrte ihn lediglich aus hasserfüllten Augen an und gab seinerseits ein abwertendes Geräusch von sich.

Cesare überhörte ihn geflissentlich und sah nur – noch immer lächelnd – auf ihn herab. Sie beide wussten, dass ihm der blonde Künstler hilflos ausgeliefert war.

„Es geht hier schließlich nicht um dich", fuhr er fort und schritt weiter um ihn herum. Leonardo saß auf seinem Stuhl und war gezwungen zuzuhören. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch er fürchtete sich. Sehr sogar. Er kam sich verwundbar und schutzlos vor. Was er ja auch war.

„Sondern um einen guten Bekannten von dir." Sein Gegenüber blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr als das...", säuselte er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten schadenfroh. Langsam stieg eine böse Vorahnung in Leonardo auf. Konnte es sein?

„Er ist mir schon so lange ein Dorn im Arsch- äh...Auge." Er ging weiter um seinen Stuhl herum und strich mit seinen Fingern über die Rückenlehne und durch die Haare des Künstlers. Diesem schauderte es bei der Berührung.

„Ezio wird sich Sorgen um dich machen." Er spürte Cesares Atem direkt neben seinem Ohr. „Er wird hierher kommen. Nur um dich zu retten. Zu schade, dass er das nicht schaffen wird." Ein Schauer durchlief Leonardo. „Ich schlage zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Der Assassine steht mir nicht weiter im Weg und..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „du wirst neue Waffen für mich entwerfen."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte er zusammen. Ezio war in Gefahr. Er hatte die Wachen gesehen, als er hier angekommen war. Es waren viel zu viele, das wusste er. Akribisch suchte er nach einem Weg, seinen Geliebten zu warnen. Doch so viel er auch nachdachte, er fand keinen Ausweg.

Ein Funkeln, dass er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

Cesare trat, einem Dolch in der Hand, vor ihn. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und zerschnitt die Fesseln um seine Handgelenke. Das Blut floss endlich wieder in seine kalten Hände und ließ diese kribbeln.

Panik durchflutete jedoch den Körper des Malers, als die Spitze sich seinem Gesicht näherte. Der Borgiaspross ließ die Klinge an der Linie seines definierten Kiefers entlang gleiten und suchte sich einen Weg den Hals entlang nach unten. Als er am Hemdkragen des Künstlers angekommen, war hielt er inne. „Weißt du, ich verschwende nicht gerne Zeit. Also nutzen wir den Rest bis Auditore hier aufkreuzt." Er leckte sich über dich Lippen und zerschnitt den Faden, der den ersten Knopf von Leonardos Hemd an Ort und Stelle hielt.

Sich in die Engelsburg zu schleichen war ein Leichtes für den erfahrenen Assassinen, jedoch bemerkte er schnell, dass ungewöhnlich viele Wachen postiert waren. Cesare hatte definitiv etwas vor.

Aber jetzt galt erstmal herauszufinden in welchem der vielen Zimmer sich Leonardo befand. Diese Informationen konnte er nur von Cesare selbst oder aber von dessen Schwester Lucrezia bekommen. Und da letztere nicht nur einfacher ausfindig zu machen war, sondern auch schon Interesse an ihm gezeigt hatte, schlich er weiter durch die Flure der Burg in der Hoffnung sie in ihrem Schlafgemach aufzufinden.

Er hatte Glück. Die blonde Frau saß gerade auf ihrem Bett und bürstete ihr Haar. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum, als Ezio zur Tür herein kam. „Ezio Auditore", begrüßte sie ihn, sichtlich erfreut über seinen Besuch. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten und entkleidete ihn fast mit ihren Blicken. Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass ihr immer noch genauso schön seid, wie ich euch in Erinnerung habe", säuselte er, seine Stimme weich wie Honig. Er beobachtete, wie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien und wenige Augenblicke später lagen ihre Kleider auf dem Boden des Raums verteilt. Die Geräusche waren wahrscheinlich bist auf den Flur zu hören.

Als die beiden fertig waren lagen sie nebeneinander in dem großen, weichen Bett. Ezio stützte seinen Kopf mit der Hand und den Ellenbogen auf die Matratze. „Ich hab gehört dein Bruder hat einen neuen Gefangenen?", begann er scheinheilig. Lucrezias Sinne waren noch immer völlig vernebelt und sie hatte Probleme klar zu denken. Zu sehr hatte sie sich dem gut aussehenden Italiener hingegeben. „Ja, irgendein Erfinder glaube ich." Ezios Mundwinkel zuckten. Das war wirklich einfach gewesen. „Und wo hält er sich auf?" Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube Cesare hat ihn in den obersten Turm bringen lassen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere ist er sogar gerade bei ihm." Plötzlich hielt sie inne. „Warte warum willst du das alles wissen?"

Eine Antwort würde sie nie zu hören bekommen, denn der Assassine hatte bereits eines der in Chloroform getränkten Tücher hervor geholt und presste es auf ihre Nase und ihren Mund. Sie gab erstickte Laute von sich, versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, was natürlich nichts nützte. Als sie endlich bewusstlos war, machte Ezio sich auf den Weg. Wenn es stimmte, was sie gesagt hatte und Cesare wirklich gerade bei Leonardo war, musste er sich beeilen.


	5. Errettung

Kap 5

Leonardo zog scharf die Luft ein, als das kalte Metall sein Schlüsselbein streifte. Während Cesare sich daran machte, sich der restlichen Knöpfe an dem Hemd des Malers zu entledigen, war er wie hin und her gerissen zwischen zwei Hoffnungen. Einerseits wünschte er sich sehnlichst, dass der Assassine ihn vor diesen Qualen bewahren würde doch auf der anderen Seite meldete sich seine Vernunft, die ihm bewusst machte, dass selbst der Assassinenmeister Ezio es niemals mit all den Wachen aufnehmen könnte, sofern Leonardo wahrscheinlich nichtmal die Hälfte der aufgestellten Soldaten zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Wenn Ezio dafür in Sicherheit war, würde der Künstler alles über sich ergehen lassen.

Er schloss also die Augen und ließ es einfach geschehen. Er spürte raue Hände, die sanft aber auch gleichzeitig fordernd über seine Brust strichen. Langsam fuhren diese seine leicht angedeuteten Muskeln nach. Verzweifelt versuchte Leonardo an Ezio zu denken, doch die Hände des Borgias fühlten sich anders an, als die seines Geliebten. Sie beide hatten die rauen Hände eines Kämpfers, doch Cesares Berührungen waren bei weitem nicht so liebevoll, wie die des temperamentvollen Assassinen. Zwar bewegten sich seine Finger zärtlich über Leonardos Haut, aber er spürte, dass dabei nicht bleiben würde. Er zuckte zusammen als Cesare plötzlich eine seiner Brustwarzen zwischen den Fingern drehte. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, stöhnte er leicht auf, was dem Borgia zu gefallen schien, denn sein triumphierendes Lächeln wurde noch breiter als es vorher war.

Leonardo schämte sich selbst dafür, dass sein Körper so intensiv auf die Berührungen seines Gegenübers reagierte. Als Cesare anfing, die Nippel des Künstlers immer fester zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger kneten, biss sich Leonardo auf die Unterlippe um weitere beschämende Laute seinerseits zu unterdrücken. Cesare schien dies allerdings zu bemerken und krallte seine rechte Hand in die blonden Haare des Künstlers und zog diesen mit Wucht daran hoch. Als dieser daraufhin überrascht aufkeuchte, lief ein kleines Blutrinnsal von der Lippe aus seinen Mund hinab. Dies schien den Borgia zu amüsieren, denn dieser lachte tief auf und meinte nur gehässig: „So, so, mal sehen was du mit deinen Lippen noch alles kannst." Und noch bevor der Blonde auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, sich zu wehren, hatte der Borgia mit der freien Hand seine Hose aufgeknotet, welche daraufhin seine Beine Herunterglitt und drückte den Kopf des Künstlers gewaltsam

in seinen Schritt.

Mit einem mal wurde die Tür aufgetreten und knallte laut gegen die Steinwand in welche sie eingehängt war. Ezio hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich sobald er ihn zu Augen bekam auf den Borgia zu stürzen, doch nun Stand der Assassine nur regungslos da und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das Bild, welches ihm geboten wurde. Cesare, dem wieder ein lüsternes Lächeln auf den Lippen lag, hatte von Leonardo abgelassen, welcher nun wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Stuhl hang und drohte jeden Moment herunterzurutschen. Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen einen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken.

„ _Pezzo di merda!",_ schrie Ezio den Borgia an. Es hagelte noch viele weitere Kraftausdrücke, von denen Leonardo eine Vielzahl nicht wiederholen wollte. Der Assassine hatte die Hände krampfhaft zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte vor Wut auf Cesare. Dieser _bastardo_ musste dafür büßen, was er **seinem** Leonardo angetan hatte. Er sollte in der Hölle schmoren – und wenn es sein musste, würde der Assassine ihn eigenhändig dorthin befördern. „Ezio Auditore da Firenze, welch eine Ehre", entgegnete der Borgia ruhig auf Ezios Beleidigungen, „ich und dein kleiner Freund hatten gerade ein wenig...Spaß zusammen."

Die Provokation seitens des Borgiaspross zeigten Wirkung und die Halsschlagader des Brünette kam noch etwas mehr zum Vorschein, doch der Assassine schien in seinem Zorn nicht zu bemerken, dass all dies die Absichten Cesares waren. Er hatte vor Ezios Wut bis ins unermessliche zu schüren und ihn daran erblinden zu lassen.

Leonardo war hierbei nur ein kleiner Zeitvertreib gewesen. Sobald er den Assassinen in seiner Gewalt hatte, konnte er Da Vinci mit Leichtigkeit wieder einfangen. So störte ihn auch nicht im Geringsten, dass der Brünette Leonardo – den Blick noch auf Cesare fixiert – aufhalf und nach draußen wies

„Ich habe vor dem Südtor eine Kutsche für dich bereitstellen lassen", erklärte Ezio dem Blonden schnell und versuchte ihm gegenüber ruhig zu bleiben, doch trotzdem bebte seine Stimme, was dem Künstler natürlich keineswegs entging. „...schaffst du es bis dahin?" Leonardo nickte und schlürfte aus dem Zimmer.


	6. Rache

Kap 6

Kaum war er verschwunden, stieß Ezio die Tür wieder mit einem lauten Krachen zu. „Jetzt wirst du bezahlen!", knurrte er. Sein Atem war zu einer Art Schnauben geworden und er war bereit dieses _pezzo di merda_ in tausend Stücke zu zerreißen. Er würde ihn nicht einfach töten. Nein, so gnädig war er nicht. Er würde ihm Qualen bereiten, die er bis zu seinem Tod niemals wieder vergaß.

Cesare grinste nur siegessicher und zog den Dolch hervor. Die Bilder von ihm und Leonardo schossen dem Assassinen durch den Kopf, was dazu führte, dass er endgültig die Geduld verlor. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei seinem Gegner. Dieser nutzte natürlich seine Gelegenheit und wollte die Klinge des Dolchs tief in seine Brust jagen. Doch der starke Italiener packte ihn am Handgelenk und verdrehte es, bis er die Waffe fallen ließ. Cesare stöhnte schmerzhaft auf. Ezio zog ruckartig an seinem Arm und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte auf den harten Holzboden und keuchte als sich einzelne Splitter davon in seine Handflächen und Oberschenkel bohrten. Er wollte sich aufrappeln doch seine Hose hatte sich wie Fesseln um seine Knöchel gewickelt. „Das hast du nun davon." Ezio hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und packte ihn am Schopf. Ehe er sich versah hatte der Brünette ihm seinen Schwanz tief in den Rachen geschoben. „Na? Wie ist das?", wollte er wissen. Der Borgia würgte und seine Augen tränten. „Ich kann dich nicht hören!" Er stieß noch tiefer in seinen Hals. „Sonst kannst du dein Maul doch auch weit aufreißen", machte Ezio sich weiter über ihn lustig. Cesare fühlte sich gedemütigt und erniedrigt. Außerdem rang er nach Atem, doch seine Luftröhre wurde vom harten Glied des Assassinen verstopft. Natürlich wusste er um Cesares Not und ließ ihn zappeln. Erst als er drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren zog er sich zurück. Augenblicklich schnappte er nach Luft. Während er heftig würgte und hustete hob Ezio den Dolch auf. Plötzlich hatte er eine schreckliche Idee. Cesare, den man wohl kaum noch als seinen Gegner sondern mehr als sein Opfer bezeichnen konnte, kauerte noch immer auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden. Er stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, die Hände übereinander gelegt und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Diese Chance sollte ihm allerdings verwehrt bleiben. Der Assassine ging vor ihm in die Hocke und sah noch ein letztes mal aus hasserfüllten, rachedurstigen Augen an. Dann hob er seinen Arm und rammte den Dolch in den Holzboden – durch die Hände seines Gegenübers, so dass dieser keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte sich zu befreien oder zu flüchten. Die Schreie, die durch die Mauern des Turms drangen, waren schmerzverzerrt und wurden bald zu einem elenden Wimmern. Blut quoll aus der Wunde und sein Zittern ließ die Klinge nur noch weiter in sein Fleisch vordringen. Der Auditore würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Er trat hinter ihn und zückte seine versteckte Klinge. Bei dem Geräusch zuckte Cesare zusammen. Er hatte den Assassinen eindeutig unterschätzt.

Panik durchzuckte ihn, als das kühle Metall der Klinge seinen Rücken berührte und sich durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung fraß. Seine Hände pochten und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen um sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen um die Schmerzen möglichst gering zu halten. Ezio wusste das und nahm deshalb keine Rücksicht darauf ob er nur den Stoff oder auch die Haut des Borgia zerschnitt. Schnell war von der Kleidung nichts mehr übrig, dass seinen Körper hätte bedecken können. Jetzt war er derjenige, der ausgeliefert war. Nackt und hilflos.

Das alles lief überhaupt nicht wie geplant. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand an seinem besten Stück. „Kein Wunder, dass Lucrezia mich so gern hat. Mit dem kleinen Ding wirst du sie niemals zufrieden stellen können." Sein Griff verstärkte sich und der auf dem Boden kauernde seufzte auf. „Uh, das gefällt dir, was?" Der Italiener spürte wie das Blut in den Schaft gepumpt wurde und Cesares Männlichkeit hart wurde. „Ist das schon alles?" Er lachte gehässig. „Dann hatte Leonardo ja nicht viel zu schlucken." Zorn loderte erneut in ihm auf und mit einem kräftigen Stoß versenkte er sein Glied tief in seinem Hintern. Der Borgiasohn keuchte laut auf und biss sich fest auf die Lippe um den Schmerz ertragen zu können. Hart rammte er seinen Schwanz in Cesare hinein. Immer und immer wieder. Mittlerweile rann das Blut sein Kinn hinab und er war am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit. Lange konnte er nicht mehr standhalten.

Zu seiner Erleichterung spürte er bald, wie der Assassine sich in ihm ergoss. Doch diese Glücksgefühle sollten nicht von langer Dauer sein. Ihm blieb kaum Zeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Wenig später zwang Ezio ihn den Mund zu öffnen, indem er ihm die Nase zu hielt und, sobald er nach Luft schnappte stieß er sein noch immer hartes Glied abermals in seinen Rachen. Diesmal nicht so tief um ihm die Luft zu nehmen, dafür aber hatte er eines der in Chloroform eingelegten Tücher um seinen _pene_ gewickelt. Er beobachtete wie die Kraft aus ihm wich und er mit jeder Sekunde schwächer wurde. Als er endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren hatte zog er sich zurück und machte seine Hose wieder zu. Die Angelegenheit war erledigt.

Als er ging blickte er noch einmal auf den nackten, bewusstlosen und blutenden Cesare hinab. Er spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und verließ den Raum um sich auf den Weg zu Leonardo zu machen.


	7. Flucht

Kap 7

Vor Lucrezias Augen fingen einzelne Lichter an zu flimmern. Ihre Lider fühlten sich schwer an – langsam schaffte sie es diese zu öffnen. Die Borgia blinzelte verschlafen und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

Plötzlich schossen ihr die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden durch den Kopf und ihr wurde abrupt klar, dass Ezio sie nur wollte um an diesen Erfinder, den ihr Bruder angeschleppt hatte zu kommen. Wutentbrannt schlug sie die Bettdecke beiseite unter welcher sie gelegen hatte und zog sich – das schreckliche Gefühl benutzt worden zu sein ignorierend – so schnell es ging an. Nachdem ihr Kleid einigermaßen saß, trat sie heraus auf den offenen Flur und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass alle dort einst positionierten Wachen bewusstlos im Gang verteilt lagen. Die Borgia schlug die Hände vor den Mund, als sie die Blutlachen bemerkte, die unter den bewegungslosen Körpern mancher Soldaten hervor sickerten. „Dieser Assassine ist wohl zu allem fähig." flüsterte Lucrezia leise zu sich selbst.

Als sie Schritte am Ende des Ganges hörte, zuckte die Borgia kurz zusammen, doch als sie drei ihrer Wachen erkannte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. „Singnora Borgia, was ist hier passiert?!" fragte der Hauptmann aufgeregt. Die angesprochene versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie über diese Situation so gut Bescheid „Ezi-...ich meine der Assassine ist in die Castel Sant'Angelo eingedrungen!" sprach sie, während sie versuchte Unwissenheit und Aufregung in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen.

Ezio sollte dafür bezahlen, so mit ihr umgegangen zu sein. Niemand spielte solche Spielchen mit Lucrezia Borgia, Tochter des wohl einflussreichsten Mannes in Roma. „Holt euch Verstärkung aus dem Nordflügel der Engelsburg und seht zu, dass ihr dem Assassinen den Gar ausmacht. Er darf die Engelsburg nicht lebendig verlassen, haben wir uns verstanden?" meinte sie kalt zum Hauptmann der Wache. Der Angesprochene nickte und drehte sich zu seinen Männern um „Ihr habt Signorina Borgia verstanden, nun geht und holt Verstärkung."

Als die Soldaten am Ende des Flures verschwunden waren zog sich Lucrezia wieder zurück in ihr Gemach. Falls sie Ezio endlich töten oder gefangenen nehmen sollte, würde Cesare diesen Triumph bestimmt mit seiner Königin feiern wollen und was für eine Königin wäre sie nur, wenn sie nicht immer wunderschön für ihren König aussehen würde. Bei dem Gedanken an Cesare seufzte sie. Wie lange war es her, dass dieser sie besucht hatte. Seit er zum Anführer des römischen Heeres ernannt wurde hatte er kaum noch Zeit für Lucrezia gehabt. Dabei hatten sie früher so eine schöne Beziehung gehabt ihr hat es an nichts gefehlt solange sie nur bei Cesare sein konnte, doch diese Zeiten waren – wie sie befürchtete – vorbei.

Ezio musste sich beeilen. Er wusste nicht wie lange die Wachen, die er nur ausgeknockt hatte noch ohnmächtig blieben, doch heute schien das Schicksal gnädig mit ihm zu sein. Der Assassine hatte es bis zum Südtor geschafft ohne einem einzigen Soldaten in die Arme gelaufen zu sein.

Als er gerade dabei war, über die Steinmauer in die Freiheit zu klettern, hörte er nur noch ein Zurren welches die Luft durchschnitt und ehe er reagieren konnte spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz direkt unter seinem linken Rippenbogen.

Der Assassine keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf und verlor in seinem Schock jeglichen Halt an der Mauer. Er stürzte mehrere Meter in die Tiefe und schlug unsanft mit dem Rücken auf dem Schotter, welcher den Boden bedeckte, auf. Ezio gab einen erstickten laut von sich, als es ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Hustend und unter großen Qualen versuchte er sich aufzurappeln. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und jedes mal wenn er versuchte seine Lungen wieder mit Luft zu füllen durchfuhr ihn ein scharfer Schmerz.

Unter Anstrengung sah er an sich herab. Blut sickerte durch einen großen Riss in seinem Hemd. Man hatte auf ihn geschossen. Die Wunde schien wie ein glatter Durchschuss, blutete jedoch stark. Ezio spürte, dass seine Kraft langsam zu schwinden drohten. Die Sorge um Leonardo, die Rettungsaktion und die Sachen mit Cesare hatten ihn ausgelaugt. Aber er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Diese Genugtuung würde er diesem _stronzo_ nicht geben.

Der Assassine rappelte sich auf, wobei die Wunde noch mehr schmerzte und stärker blutete.

Als er wieder auf den Beinen war, blieb sein Blick an etwas haften. Große Holzräder und Pferde, die mit den Hufen auf dem Boden scharrten. Es war eine Kutsche. Die Kutsche, die er für Leonardo hatte bereitstellen lassen. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Hatte der Künstler es nicht geschafft? War er womöglich noch immer in der Burg? Waren all die Anstrengungen umsonst gewesen?

Panisch zuckte sein Blick umher, auf der Suche nach den vertrauten, blauen Augen Leonardos. Dieser saß erschöpft in der Kutsche und starrte auf das Tor, hoffend, dass sein Geliebter ebenfalls entfliehen konnte. Er wollte nicht einfach verschwinden. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass Ezio sich nach dem langen Kampf mit Cesare den ganzen Weg zu seiner Werkstatt schleppen musste.

Als er ihn entdeckte überkam ihn Erleichterung. Er rief den Namen des Assassinen und kam aufgeregt aus der Kutsche geklettert.

Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich und beide schöpften daraus neue Kraft.

Ezio stemmte sich gegen den Hebel, mit dem man das Tor öffnete. Doch das Tor bewegte sich kein Stück. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut die Seite hinunter rann, achtete jedoch nicht darauf und nahm noch einmal all seine Kraft zusammen.

Endlich öffnete sich das Tor. Nur noch ein kleines Stück, dann würde der Öffnungsmechanismus einrasten. Da rutschte er auf dem Schotter, der überall auf dem Boden lag aus. Es gab ein lautes Krachen und Staub wirbelte durch die Luft als das schwere Tor wieder zu fiel. Die angsterfüllten Blicke des blonden Malers lasteten auf ihm.

Mit letzter Kraft gelang es dem Brünetten den Hebel nach unten zu drücken. Er duckte sich und kam endlich nach draußen ins Freie.

Leonardo stolperte auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Das war's. Sie hatten es geschafft.

Ezio war einfach nur froh, dass Leonardo jetzt in Sicherheit war. Ein Lächeln bedeckte sein Gesicht als er seinen Kopf auf der Schulter des Künstlers ruhen ließ.

Da verließen ihn endgültig seine Kräfte und seine Beine gaben nach. Leonardo konnte ihn gerade so abstützen und versuchte ihn zur Kutsche zu bringen. Doch ohne Hilfe gelang ihm das nicht. Verzweifelt rief er nach dem Kutschführer, welcher heran geeilt kam und ihm half, den halb Bewusstlosen in die Kutsche zu schleppen.


	8. Schmerz

Kap 8

Die Kutschfahrt zu der Werkstatt des Künstlers dauerte gerade mal eine viertel Stunde - jedoch waren dies die längsten 15 Minuten die er je erleben musste. Ezio hatten die beiden auf der in der Kutsche eingebauten Holzbank abgelegt. Seine rechte Hand hatte er auf die immer noch stark blutende Wunde gepresst und bei jedem Ruckeln der Kutsche verkrampfte diese sich mehr. Leonardo konnte den Anblick seines geliebten Assassinen kaum ertrage. Die Zähne zusammengepresst, mit kaltem Schweiß auf der Stirn, lag der sonst so von Stärke trotzende Italiener nun wie ein Häufchen Elend nun vor ihm und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er schien kaum Luft zu bekommen und jedes mal, wenn er während die Kutsche wieder zu stark manövrierte ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich gab, zerriss es Leonardo förmlich das Herz. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass Ezio nur wegen ihm alleine nun in Lebensgefahr stecke und er hasste sich dafür, in diesem Moment nichts für den Assassinen tun zu können. Dass er in in diesem Moment noch machtloser war als Ezio und wie in Ohnmacht zusehen musste, wie dieser immer schwächer wurde machte den Maler fertig.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht angestrengt in seinen Händen um einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren in dieser Situation.

Plötzlich spürte er eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Handgelenk und blickte verdutzt auf. Ezio sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. Zwar war es durch die Schmerzen recht gezwungen, doch es war das erste Lächeln, das Leonardo seit geraumer Zeit in Ezios Gesicht sah. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie hübsch der Brünette war. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen, die kleine Narbe über seiner Lippe, einfach alles an Ezio war perfekt. Und seine Liebe galt alleine ihm. Nur für ihn begab der Assassine sich in Lebensgefahr. Diese Erkenntnis ließ Leonardos Herz höher schlagen, doch schon bald kehrten die Sorgen wieder zurück denn Ezios Körper sackte urplötzlich in sich zusammen. Jegliche Spannung war aus dem Körper des Assassinen gewichen. Einzig und allein der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und die klaffende Wunde deuteten auf seine Schmerzen hin.

Panisch sprang Leonardo auf und suchte Ezio nach Lebenszeichen ab. Er beruhigte sich erst wieder einigermaßen als er den Puls seines Geliebten ertasten konnte. Ezio war nur ohnmächtig geworden.

An der Werkstatt angekommen, half der Kutschführer Leonardo den bewusstlosen Assassinen in die Werkstatt zu tragen. Dabei musste der Künstler immer wieder besorgt auf die mit Blut vollgezogene Robe schauen. Der Blutfleck schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer zu werden und der Maler wusste, dass er so schnell wie möglich die Blutung stoppen musste. Sein Geliebter hatte schon viel zu viel Blut verloren.

In als die beiden es geschafft hatten Ezio die Tür rein zu tragen fegte Leonardo schnell alles was noch auf seinem Holztisch lag herunter, nicht beachtend um was es sich handelte. Nachdem sie Ezio vorsichtig auf dem massiven Tisch abgelegt hatten, schickte Leonardo den Fahrer der Karosse weg. Sogleich stellte er sein ganzes Arbeitszimmer auf den Kopf bis er alles gefunden hatte was er zum verarzten des Assassinen benötigte.

Behutsam zog er Ezio die Assassinenrobe aus, musste jedoch erschrocken festellen, dass das Blut teilweise bereits getrocknet war und mit dem Stoff von Ezios verkrustet war. Er würde die Wunde also wieder aufreißen müssen wenn er seinen Geliebten verarzten wollte. Leonardo rang eine kurze Zeit mit sich selbst, doch Ezios Wunde musste behandelt werden oder sie würde sich womöglich entzünden.

Mit einem Ruck zog er an dem Hemd und riss die gesamte Kruste die sich gebildet hatte mit ab. Es sah noch viel übler aus als der Künstler es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Pfeilspitze hatte das Fleisch des Assassinen sauber zerteilt und es klaffte weit auseinander. Leonardo sah die kleinen Holzsplitter, die sich überall in die Wunde gebohrt hatten. Um sie herum trat klares Wundsekret aus. Die Spitze des Pfeils schien tiefer zu sitzen als er zurerst angenommen hatte.

Der Künstler zuckte zusammen als er die Stimme des eigentlich bewusstlosen Assassinen vernahm.

Der Brünette versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch über seine Lippen kam nicht mehr als ein heißeres Krächzen gepaart mit hektischen versuchen seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Ezios ganze Magengegend brannte und jeder Atemversuch schickte eine neue Schmerzenswelle durch seinen Körper.

In seinen Augenwinkeln konnte er seinen geliebten Leonardo erkennen, doch er wollte ihm in die Augen sehen. Wollte in dem tiefen Ozean versinken, welcher sich in ihnen spiegelte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte der Assassine sich aufzusetzen doch die Arme des Malers drückten ihn wieder sanft zurück.

„Leo...nard-" versuchte Ezio anzusetzen. „Es ist alles gut Ezio, ich bin hier. Wir sind in Sicherheit", versuchte Leonardo ihn zu beruhigen und es funktionierte. Der Assassine schloss die Augen sein Körper entspannte sich einigermaßen. „Ezio wie es aussieht wurde mit einem Pfeil auf dich geschossen doch die Pfeilspitze steckt noch immer in deiner Wunde und ich werde sie dort herausholen müssen", sprach Leonardo und versuchte dabei ruhig zu bleiben, denn er wusste selbst wie schmerzhaft dieser Eingriff sein würde. Auch der Assassine schien dass zu wissen, denn sein Körper fing schon bei dem Gedanken an zu zittern. Er wusste nicht ob er noch mehr Schmerzen ertragen konnte.


	9. Geborgenheit

Kapitel 9

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Medizin, die den Schmerz lindern sollte." Der Künstler bemühte sich zuversichtlich zu klingen, doch er wusste genau, dass sein Geliebter ihn längst durchschaut hatte.

Mit zittrigen Fingern bereitete er ein Schmerzmittel vor und flößte es Ezio vorsichtig ein. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Das Zeug roch widerlich und schmeckte auch so. Leonardo hielt ihm etwas Wasser in einem kleinen Becher an die Lippen und stütze seinen Kopf, damit er sich nicht aufsetzen musste. Behutsam legte er den Kopf des Assassinen wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

Die Wunde hatte wieder begonnen zu bluten. Zögernd tupfte er mit einem nassen Tuch das Blut ab und säuberte die Wunde. Bald hatte das Gewebe sich scharlachrot gefärbt und er musste nach einem neuen Tuch suchen.

Als die Wunde soweit sauber war holte er eine Pinzette um damit die Splitter aus der Wunde zu holen. Außerdem nahm er ein kleines Stück Holz und hielt es Ezio vors Gesicht. „Hier. Das wirst du brauchen." Er öffnete den Mund und nahm das Stück Holz zwischen die Zähne.

Leonardo säuberte die Pinzette noch mit etwas Alkohol und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. Es war schwer die kleinen Splitter zu packen, denn sie waren bereits von einer glibbrigen Schicht Wundflüssigkeit überzogen. Ezio hielt sich an Leonardos Hosenbein fest um wenigstens etwas Halt zu finden und biss vor Schmerz auf das Holz als er den ersten Splitter nach mehreren Versuchen endlich heraus zog. Mit jedem Stück, das er aus der Wunde holte waren seine Bewegungen geübter und es ging zum Ende hin wesentlich schneller als am Anfang. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass die Prozedur nicht weniger schmerzhaft war.

Schließlich war auch der letzte Splitter entfernt und der Maler säuberte die Wunde ein weiteres mal. Diesmal mit einem in Alkohol getränkten Tuch. Kaum berührte der feuchte Stoff die offene Wunde verkrampften sich die Muskeln des Assassinen. Ein scharfes Brennen ging plötzlich von der Wunde aus und raubte ihm schier den Atem. Der sengende Schmerz ließ ihn für einen Augenblick schwindeln und schien alle Sinne von ihm zu nehmen. Die kaputten Nervenenden in der Wunde fühlten sich an als wäre sie in Flammen. Er schnappte nach Luft und keuchte laut auf. Leonardos Blick zuckte erschrocken zu ihm und er sah ihn aus traurigen, sorgenvollen Augen an. Er legte den Lappen beiseite und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Sanft strich er ihm mit der Hand über die, von Schweißperlen bedeckte Stirn und gab ihm schließlich einen Kuss darauf. Ezios Hand klammerte sich an die des Künstlers und Leonardo drückte sie. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf, ließ seine Hand aber noch nicht los.

Jetzt kam erst der schwierigste Teil. Der Pfeil hatte den Assassinen von hinten getroffen und war abgebrochen als er von der Mauer gefallen war. Jetzt ragte die Spitze nur ein kleines Stück aus seinem Bauch heraus. Leonardo drückte die Hand seines Geliebten fest und nahm dann eine Zange um den Pfeil heraus zu ziehen. Doch sie rutschte immer wieder vom Metall der Spitze ab. Leonardo seuftzte frustiert, ratlos und auch etwas verzweifelt. Der Pfeil musste raus.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Doch es würde verdammt schmerzhaft sein. Er sah Ezio an.

„Ich kann die Spitze so nicht greifen, Ezio." Er zögerte. „Ich muss sie von der anderen Seite aus der Wunde schieben." Er suchte nach einer Antwort in seinem Geischt, doch der Brünette war durch das Schmerzmittel und den Stress, der durch die Schmerzen ausgelöst wurde, derart benommen dass er nur seine Hand austreckte und damit nach seinem Arm griff und sanft zudrückte.

Und er ließ Leonardo nicht los als er die kleine Pinzette nahm und sie ein weiteres mal mit Alkohol säuberte.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er. Der Griff um seinem Arm verstärkte sich.


	10. Genesung

Kapitel 10

Leonardo verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht als Ezios Hand sich verkrampfte. Er musste einiges an Kraft aufwenden um die Spitze aus der Wunde zu schieben. Die Pinzette zerstach das Fleisch um die Pfeilspitze, als er nicht richtig traf und abrutschte. Ein animalischer Schrei entfuhr Ezio, da der Alkkohol jetzt in die neu entstandenen Wunden drang und drohte sein Fleisch zum schmelzen zu bringen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und aus seiner Kehle drang ein tiefes Knurren. Beim nächsten Versuch klappte es. Der Künster musste einen Würgereiz unterdrücken als er zusah, wie die Haut um die Spitze weiter aufriss und immer mehr davon zum Vorschein kam. Dch je weiter er die Spitze nach vorn schob, desto mehr Fleisch wurde freigelegt und der Alkohol sickerte, gefolgt von stechenden Schmerzen hinein. Ezios Griff um Leonardos Arm verstärkte sich zunehmend, was dem Künstler nicht sonderlich half.

Endlich, als genug von der Spitze heraus schaute, konnte er sie mit der Zange herausziehen. Langsam und vorsichtig entfernte er das Metall. Erst als sie draußen war bemerkte er, dass er völlig außer Atem war und auch ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Die Finger um seinen Arm zitterten, doch er spürte, dass Ezio sich etwas entspannte. Das Schlimmste war überstanden.

Leonardo verband die Verletzung sorgsam, setzte sich neben Ezio auf einen Stuhl und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Sein Blick verlor sich in der Konstruktion seiner Wangenknochen, seines Kiefers, seiner Nase, den geschwungenen Lippen und der kleinen Narbe, die sie zierte.

Langsam wurde die Atmung der Verwundeten ruhiger und er schien sich immer mehr zu entspannen.

Nur widerwillig beendete er seine Studie und brach die Stille. „Denkst du, du kannst aufstehen?", fragte er leise und fuhr mit der Hand über den Oberarm Ezios. Er gab keine Antwort, sondern versuchte direkt sich aufzusetzen. Hektisch sprang Leonardo auf und stütze ihn so gut er konnte. Er ließ seine Beine über die Tischkante rutschen, so dass er aufstehen konnte und schließlich schafften die beiden es, dass der Assassine einigermaßen aufrecht stehen konnte.

Unbeholfen humpelten sie zum Schlafgemach des Künstlers. Einmal rutschte Leonardo auf einer, auf dem Boden liegenden Zeichnung aus und die beiden fielen ungebremst der Länge nach hin. Der Assassine stöhnte gequält und versuchte sich unter großen Schmerzen wieder aufzurichten. Leonardo verfluchte sich selbst innerlich und half ihm sich hoch zu hiefen. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen half Leonardo Ezio sich richtig hinzulegen, damit nichts an die Wunde kam.

Er strich seinem Geliebten eine braune Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ruh dich aus", sagte er und wollte wieder aufstehen um das Durcheinander in der Werkstatt zu beseitigen.  
Doch er wurde von einer schwachen Hand an seinem Ärmel zurück gehalten.

„Bleib… bei mir", hauchte der Assassine und sah ihn bittend an. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erfüllte den Maler mit einer wundervollen Wärme, machte ihn aber gleichzeitig unendlich traurig.

Er legte sich zu Ezio ins Bett und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Dieser drückte ihn an sich und legte seinen Kopf an den des Künstlers.

Erschöpft schliefen die beiden ein.

(Timeskip)

Es war früh am Morgen und die Sonne hatte den Horizont noch nicht erreicht. Eine kühle Brise wehte durch den Raum und der Platz neben Leonardo war leer.

Alarmiert schreckte er hoch und schlug die Decke beiseite. Er lauschte in die Stille und konnte leise Schritte aus der Werkstatt hören. Gefolgt von einem Poltern und einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen. Natürlich wusste er sofort von wem dieses Geräusch gekommen war.

Er eilte aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Werkstatt, wo er seinen Geliebten in Assassinenmontur vorfand. Als dieser ihn entdeckte sah er ihn nur mit einem ertappten Ausdruck an und lächelte schief. „Guten Morgen", sagte er leise. „Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Leonardo ging gar nicht erst darauf ein sondern verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Was denkst du machst du da?", fragte er in einem strengen, trotzdem besorgten Tonfall. „Ich.. ähm" Ezio hielt sich noch immer die schmerzende Wunde, die ihn verraten hatte."Ich wollte nur mal in die Stadt", log er. Der Künstler seufzte und tat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Du kannst noch nicht auf Missionen gehen. Das hab ich dir schon so oft gesagt. Deine Schusswunde ist noch nicht verheilt und die Prellungen sehen auch nicht besser aus. Von der gebrochenen Rippe ganz zu schweigen." Während er sprach öffnete er geschickt die Schnallen, die die Rüstung des Assassinen zusammen hielten und nahm sie ihm ab. Er legte ein Teil nach dem anderen auf den Tisch, bis Ezio schließlich nur noch sein Hemd trug. „Komm, ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen", meinte er und zog ihn an der Hand hinter sich her. „Dann legst du dich wieder ins Bett. Zu mir."


End file.
